Friendly Meeting
Before Jazz was revived and found by the Autobots, Cira was out cruising the highways near New Jersey while off duty, and bumps into a fellow Autobot named Phoenix, and the two seemed to hit off well. ((March 21st, 2023)) Characters Involved: Phoenix played by Kiwi Cira Landers played by Jetta Windstar Notitia played by Sunstar Phoenix A long day at NEST made for a long needed break from Phoenix. The sleek red 2009 Harley Davidson motorcycle sped down the road from NEST with her holoform activated. She was so glad to be free from duty for a little while, but just because she was off duty at NEST doesn’t mean her guard was ever let down. Phoenix was always alert and ready for anything. No helmet on Robyn, her holoform’s name, she let her long flowing red hair blow in the wind. It was such a nice day to be out for a drive. Red headphones plugged into Robyn’s ears, she was blasting Runnin’ With the Devil by Eddie Van Halen. On this particular day Phoenix was looking for a nice view of the Earth’s famous landscape. It was somewhat like Cybertron’s but it had its own beauty. Nature was fascinating to her and she wanted to know how the two different races were almost bi-polar in their composition, but were so alike in their own worlds. She found a nice place with a fairly nice view of the landscape and parked just off the side of the road. Robyn sitting there and admiring the view. Cira Landers Cira was pushing the speed limit by about close to ten miles over it, but she didn't care. It was so nice out. Her speakers were vibrating slightly as the played the heavy rock music in their speakers. She had the windows cracked down partially, and the catchy tune of Surfing with the alien by Joe Satriani could easily be heard by people she passed. Her GPS and built in 'Bot tracker' beeped once as she neared Phoenix's general vicinity, but she didn't pay much attention to it since it appeared to be an Autobot's signal. She was going fast enough she actually zipped by several smaller, quicker sports cars, despite being being in her only ride, a custom painted Toyota Tacoma TRO Sport, double cab. The sleek black truck with the molten lava paint job shimmered slightly in the sunlight as she gradually slowed down and coincidentally pulled to the same view Phoenix was stopped at. Stopping the music, shutting off her truck and stretching, Cira was dressed in civilian clothes: dark blue jeans, black sneakers, a teal tank top, a loose black hoody, and sun glasses. Her hair was tied up in a loose pony tail like usual. The slightly dark skinned woman looked around with a calm, relaxed look on her face. She glanced at Robyn and her motorcycle, taking note of the form. "A two thousand niner Harley. Neat ride." she glanced towards the holoform Robyn and her bike, hearing Van Halen's music faintly from the holo-form's headphones. She wondered if she heard her comment. Cira's customized GPS and 'bot tracker' beeped again from the inside of her truck, whose window was still cracked down as she shut off the engine. Cira turned back to the driver's seat and sat in it briefly, shutting off the alert button she'd installed. She was sure the Harley was an Autobot since her tracker didn't lie, but she wasn't about to show any sort of reaction. She was quite used to the Autobots, after all. Cira then walked to the front of her truck and leaned against the grill, folding her arms, scanning the horizon. Phoenix Phoenix had suddenly become aware of Cira’s arrival because of her natural alertness and had scanned the car approaching. She didn’t detect and spark signal so it wasn’t a Decepticon or Autobot, but a normal human. As Cira pulled into the area right next to her. The second she parked next to her she turned down her headphones and looked towards Cira. Her holoform wearing the common biker outfit of leather pants, rock t-shirt and boots got off her alternate mode and followed Cira to the front of her truck. “Why thank ya, Same to your ride.” SHe decided it was appropriate to cross-referenced her truck to the humans in NEST and found Cira’s file. “The name’s Robyn, and that over there is Phoenix, my true self. You are Cira Landers right?” Cira Landers Cira turned towards Robyn, the calm expression on her face unchanging since her bot tracker had proved to be accurate again. "Aye, that's me. Phoenix eh? Nice name, and nice ta meet ya." she paused, patting the lower part of the hood of the Tacoma. "Glad ya like how she looks too, I recently got her painted at Bobby Bolivia's while I was on a short vacation. Gotta say if I was an Autobot I would not mind having this as a possible alternate mode." the calm expression turned into a light smirk. Of course, she was planning on talking to Ironhide about getting some 'modifications' done on it soon, and it was definitely something she looked forward to! Cira tucked her hands in her jean pockets and glanced back at the horizon. "Man, tis a nice day, that's fo sho." she said, adding slight gangster-like lingo to her words out of habit, and also for the fun of it. Phoenix “Yes ma’am I’m Phoenix! Nice to meet you as well!” ' She watched as she patted the hood of her truck. '“Bobby Bolivia’s eh? I’ve heard some weird stories from that place, but I also hear that the owner is also a good guy.” She listened as she talked about asking Ironhide to give some mods to her truck. She snickered, “He’ll most likely do it. He may seem a bit rough on the outside but he’s a good bot on the inside. He will do anything that he thinks will help the humans. Trust a fellow weapon specialist, He’d most likely do it.” Cira Landers Cira nodded, smiling briefly. "Yeah I think so. He seems interested in helping with anything regarding weapons. Plus I already got the weapons of choice in mind, and I'm waiting on their delivery. That'll probably make things much easier for him. This thing ain't the fastest obviously, but it's sturdy." she paused and glanced ahead again. "So what is your job? You're clearly not one of the motorcycle sisters." Cira asked. Phoenix Phoenix looked towards Cira as she asked what exactly her job was, she chuckled and adjusted her holoform’s position. “Your looking at Cybertron’s fastest sniper! My job is to ensure that the troops can get into a fight and watch their backs for surprise attacks! I’m called the Speed Sniper because I can unload and reload any kind of a gun in less than a minute.” She paused for a moment before also wondering what exactly Cira was, “What about yourself? What do you do for NEST?” Cira Landers Cira grinned. "Speed sniper eh? That sounds pretty cool. As for me, I'm the flight operations commander. I'm training in F-35s, currently an experienced A-10 Warthog pilot. Been here since about 2011 actually. Joined straight out of highschool, recruited by Major Lennox." she replied a bit proudly, pointing a thumb at herself. "I love War Pigs man, it was between them and helicopters. Yall are so awesome, as soon as I learned about ya I wanted to find the best way that would allow me to fight with you guys and not get in the way too much!" Phoenix Phoenix returned the grin, “Flight operations commander eh? Sounds like you got quiet the job there. Flying F-35’s and Warthogs sounds like quiet a lot of fun if you joined straight out of high school. Major Lennox must have seen some great things in your potential, congratulations.” 'She honestly did admire the flying Bots and Cons some. She truly wondered what it felt like to fly in the open air, but she wasn’t about to learn anytime because she was quiet attached to the ground. '“I’ll be damn sure to keep an eye out for you and make sure that I don’t hit ya if your in combat then.” '''She reassured her. '''Cira Landers Cira smiled. "Yeah, same for you-I appreciate that. Luckily red and silver are easy to spot on the ground...Eh, I had to work my ass off for several years. Still doing mostly flight simulator training for the F-35's but I've got a couple thousand hours in the Warthog now. I certainly didn't get a break after high school, but it was worth it! Wouldn't have promoted so fast were it not for that and JROTC experience either." she replied with a light shrug and then hopped backwards onto the hood of her truck, pressing her feet into the bars on either side of the grill for good support on the way up. She looked back up at the sky, pushing up her shades a bit. "I take it ya stay at the base in NJ? I've never been to the one in India since this past decade has been fairly quiet. God I don't think I want to live there, but I know several do, and many others take trips there when they're called for quite often." Cira was just looking for stuff to talk about now. She was in no hurry to get back to the base. Phoenix Robyn nodded her head, leaning against the seat of her real form now. "Yep, I stay here in the United States. The India base is nice n all, but I like being closer to the bulk of my friends. Most of them are stationed in New Jersey." 'She liked the bsae at India, it was surrounded by ocean and it was a nice view at sunsets, speaking of which she liked to watch the sunsets with her slight crush and good friend Sideswipe. The two got along pretty well and enjoyed each others company. Woah, getting off topic there! Back to the current situation, '"You ever been to the India base? It's kinda nice there, hot as Death Valley but it's still a nice place to go when you want a bit of peace and quiet." Cira Landers "Nope, never, never had a need to since they don't need a lot of fliers over there. Heck, it being so hot over there during the summer seasons in particular, some planes couldn't even fly..." Cira replied, shaking her head. "It can even be uncomfortable here on the East Coast, but over all, weather is much better. I don't think I want to go over there anyway, I only know a couple humans that are stationed there and that's it. It makes me wonder if they'll move some of us over there due to the increase in population, but who knows. The primary Con base is in the US, so..." she then shrugged lightly, and adjusted her position against the grill of her truck. "Not ta mention, I don't like hot weather too much. It sometimes gets me edgy and snappy.' Unfortunately, the more muggy and hot or extremely hot and dry it was, the bitchier Cira got if she already had a reason to be moody. If something pushes her off buttons, she's like to explode. Cira yawned, eying the horizon as she spoke, mostly, a bit tired. She liked the way it looked this evening. "Finally, a moment of peace, I need to sit still more often. Always runnin' around...literally." Cira often found it surprising that she still didn't have anyone close to her, for as she stood there, she wondered if she would ever find that perfect someone. Despite being so outgoing and being quite pleasant to be around unless she got ticked off, Cira prided in her professions and hardly ever went out of her way to find dates around or outside of the base-it just wasn't how she ran her life. She was too focused on Parkour, and most people stayed out of her way unless they were associated with NEST. Notitia Driving through on a standard recon. a 1970 Camaro in pearlescent blue with twin white racing stripes also know as Notitia spotted a rest area coming up and was surprised to pick up a couple of signatures - one organic and one Cybertronian. Notitia's Holoform Deunan, sighed as she realized that the Cybertronian signature she was picking up was a fellow Autobot, and thus she relaxed slightly. It would be nice to relax for a short while even if it was only long enough to catch up on any 'gossip' from a fellow 'bot. Pulling into the parking area she noticed the signal coming from the motorcycle and flashed her headlamps at it in a welcome, and then took in the other vehicle sat there.. a massive Pickup truck with a rather unique design, {"Almost as bold as Primes paint job."} she thought to herself as she cut her engine and had her Holoform step out and walk on over to the other two. Cira Landers Cira was still leaning against the grill and hood of her truck when while gazing at the plains before them, she saw lights shine on the grass and flicker as she heard the sound of a muscle car approach. Cira was pretty good with distinguishing the main differences in car types based on engine sounds, but she wasn't an expert by trade. She only she knew what she knew out of interest. Cira tilted her gaze towards the 1970 Camaro, recognizing the form fairly quickly. She liked blue-just about any shade, though she preferred darker colors. This one was nice though, and it seemed to fit the classic look of the Camaro. Having shut off the mech tracker in her vehicle, she hadn't 'detected' the new femme's signal. She recognized the light flashing as well, most humans didn't do that when they approached in their vehicles. That was something the Cybertronians did. With that in mind, she smiled and waved at the newcomer. Phoenix Robyn chuckled, "I know what ya mean by that. Whenever I go over there I don't do much cruising outside of the base, I'm typically inside in the cooler places so it doesn't mess with my engine. It bugs me a lot, plus a red paint job and the summer heat can make it unbearable." She relaxed a bit more in her leaning position and listened about how the main Decepticon base was in the US and she nodded agreeingly, "Yep, I doubt that we would switch to Deigo Garcia for our main base since the Decepticon base is here in the US. After all, we need to be as close as possible to the action when it happens, otherwise we aren't doing our job." ' Phoenix became aware of the newcomer when she sensed another spark signal was close in the area. At first her alertness increased until she noticed the spark signal was a fellow Autobot, then she relaxed and watched as the 1970 camaro approached, it had a very nice paintjob. When the camaro flashed her lights at Robyn and Cira, Phoenix flashed hers back as a your welcome to join us and also waved at the newcomer when her holoform approached the two. '"Aloha dudette." '''She said in a welcoming voice but also in a slightly Hawaiian accent just to add some laughs. '''Cira Landers "Agreed there, and I like bein' where the action is..." Cira replied. Looking towards Notia, she waved at the vehicle. "Nice alternate mode." she said to the holo-form, having noted and recognized the body language between the two alternate modes. Notitia Deunan walked on over and smiled at Cira and Phoenix. "Nice ta see ya's also, da flamed truck yours Cira?" she asked as he scanned her databanks for the facial recognition. She then faced Phoenix and continued "I've been on a blasted long recon looking for those damnable 'Cons. Heard there was a sighting near here - but that turned out ta be a bust." She visable sighed as she thought back to the past five days of recon she had been assigned by Prime, although she knew it was Ratchet who had begged that she disappear before she glitched his poor aching processor by helping Sideswipe prank him in the Med Bay again - she did a rather good job of making up for Sunstreaker not being on Earth yet. She was about to ask if either of them had seen or heard anything about any Decepticon's running around the area when her Comm. link chirped at her. She groaned and her holoforms hand reached for what looked like a bluetooth attachment on her ear. Getting the message from Ironhide to, quote: "Get yer Aft back ta Base n report on what ya found out, er be welded ta the monitors fer an Orn!" she decoded to let the other two femmes know. "Uhh.. just got a Comm. from ol' 'Hide back on Base and he wants meh to head back ASAP and report in what I've found out so far. If I don't he's gunna weld mah Aft to the Monitors for an Orn and I dun wanna do dat again. I hope ta see ya's around Base sometime - maybe grab a drink or two in the Rec. Room?" she asked as she turned to head on back to her Alt. Mode. She really wanted a wash in the racks, some Energon and a good long recharge after she finished her report when she got back. Giving a quick wave she climbed into her Alt. Mode and started her engine, pulling up behind the other two to get their responses. After she got them, she peeled out of the parking area in a cloud of dirt and screeching tires as she high-tailed it back to Base - there was no fragging way she was going to end up on monitor duty again, not if she could help it. Phoenix Phoenix listened as Notitia described her recon trip that she had to do, ah that brought back some of her old memories of doing recon trips back on Cybertron alongside her buds before she joined with Sideswipe and the others. "I remember the recons I went on, some of them weren't too pretty, but it sure was hella fun blastin' those Cons from here to Timbuktu!" She loved using sayings that the humans did, they sure had some witty comebacks and funny sayings. She noticed Notitia sigh and could obviously tell that she was in some need of a recharge. Phoenix recalled that after all of her recons were over, a nice long recharge sure felt good. She was fixing to say that Notitia looked like she could use a good long recharge, but she heard Notitia's comm link chirp. She couldn't help but laugh as Noti mentioned that it was a comm from Ironhide, that was one thing you never do, make Ironhide angry. "Well it sure was nice to meet ya Notitia, I'll be happy to grab a drink with ya, just hit me up when you have the chance!" She loved sharing drinks with everyone and just as Notitia peeled out of the parking lot she happened to get a comm from the ever so charming bot Sideswipe. ="Phoenix! I dare you to a game of glow in the dark paintball!"= ' Her holoform looked over at Cira and shrugged her shoulders, '"I've just been challenged to a game of glow in the dark paintball with Sideswipe, it looks like I'll be off to accept and win that challenge!" She said happily and hoisted herself back on her alt mode. She started up her engine and revved it before looking over at Cira and smiling, "Anytime that you'd like to hang out just hit me up!" She waited for Cira's response and once she got it she nodded and carefully pulled out of the parking area and onto the main road, heading straight back towards NEST. Cira Landers Cira nodded and smiled brightly at Notitia's question about the truck. "Yep, sho is!" she said patting it by the door gently. As plans came up, Cira decided she'd leave as well, but was going to cruise around a little more and hit one of the nearby malls before she went back to NEST. "I'ma hit one of the malls, see y'all around!" Cira replied. Waving to them as they left, she turned back to her truck and drove the opposite way towards the mall. Category:Finished Threads